


A Rose By Any Other Name

by missmichellebelle



Series: Purple Daisies [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If we name our daughter after a character in a Broadway musical, we’ll embrace the stereotype of fabulously gay New Yorker dads.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose By Any Other Name

They have so many baby name books they could probably have a baby name library. If there are such things. Blaine sort of doubts it, because surely Kurt would have found one if they exist.

The books spend most of their time laying open on their kitchen or coffee table, Kurt sitting close by with colored tabs. Blue for names Kurt likes, red for names Blaine likes, purple for names they both like, green for possible contenders, and orange for _definitely not_ s.

It’s late Sunday morning, post their traditional pancake breakfast, and Blaine is reclined on the couch while Kurt sits on the floor with a book open in his lap. Blaine knows he should be paying more attention, but it’s Sunday and he always feels sleepy and unfocused with the lazy atmosphere that Sunday has. He’s very distracted by the hairs at the nape of Kurt’s neck, which he’s playing with as Kurt reads names.

“Georgiana? It means _merciful_.”

“I could call her Georgie,” Blaine comments, rubbing strands gently through his thumb and index finger.

“You have an addiction to nicknames, did you know that?” Kurt looks up from the book, but not before marking the name _red_ , to look at Blaine with a judgmental quirk to his eyebrows.

“And you have an addiction to long names. If you want to name our daughter something like Charlotte, I reserve the right to call her Lottie.” Blaine moves from the tiny wisps of hair to dragging his fingers over the back of Kurt’s head, eliciting an approving ‘mmm.’

“You just want a little Lottie, admit it,” Kurt purrs, tipping his head back into the motion of Blaine’s fingers.

“You’ll never take me alive.”

“And you judged me for liking Cosette.”

“If we name our daughter after a character in a Broadway musical, we’ll embrace the stereotype of fabulously gay New Yorker dads.” Blaine ducks forward for a quick press of lips to the crown of Kurt’s head. “Remember when you talked Rachel out of naming her child Evita? Just remember that.”

“Good thing, too. I don’t think Jackson would have made a very good Evita.” Blaine cracks a smile, nuzzling his nose into Kurt’s hair and wishing his husband would at least cuddle with him on the couch while reading the baby books.

“Gillian?” Kurt continues as Blaine turns on his side, scooting so that his lips are nearly brushing the back of Kurt’s neck. He watches the barely contained shudder that ripples up his husband’s spine with a quirk of his lips.

“Gillian?” Blaine counters and Kurt sighs, marking it with an _orange_ tab.

“Well what about Jillian?” Kurt turns slightly, turning his cheek into Blaine’s lips and, of course, Blaine can’t stop himself from kissing the skin softly.

“Jumping to J’s so fast?”

Kurt’s head slumps against Blaine’s face and Blaine chuckles softly, resting a hand on Kurt’s shoulder and rubbing it gently.

“We’ll find a name, Kurt. We’ll fine the perfect name, okay? We have time,” Blaine whispers softly, and Kurt just sighs again.

“I knew there was a reason I married you,” Kurt mutters, shifting his body around so he can lean his chin on the couch cushion and look straight at Blaine.

“Because my face is an exceptionally good pillow?” Blaine jokes, and Kurt leans in to peck a kiss against his lips.

“Because you keep me from losing my mind.”

It’s days later, the two of them walking hand and hand in an open air market and picking out produce, that it comes to them. They weave their way through a flower vendor’s stall, Kurt trying to arrange something for their kitchen table, when Blaine says: “What about Daisy?”

Kurt looks at him, confused, as Blaine plucks a white and purple daisy from the nearby bouquets and then smiles.

“Daisy.” He takes the flowers as Blaine hands them to him, running his fingers over the petals almost reverently. He loves daisies because daisies remind him of Blaine.

“I think Daisy is perfect.”


End file.
